


Unexpected

by Aurone



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alpha Emil, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Arranged Marriage, M/M, Omega Michele, Omega Verse, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2020-03-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:27:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22045603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aurone/pseuds/Aurone
Summary: Emil has been betrothed to one of the Crispino twins.  He gets an unexpected surprise at the alter.
Relationships: Michele Crispino/Emil Nekola, Sara Crispino & Emil Nekola
Comments: 6
Kudos: 20
Collections: 18OI Bingo-ber 2019





	1. Betrothed and Bonded

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for the 18OI Bingo-ber 2019 challenge. My prompt was arranged marriage. Be sure to check out the other great works in this collection.

Lord Nekola said, “We will betroth our son to whichever one of your twins is the opposite secondary gender.”

Lord Crispino asked, “Even if that means betrothing him to my son?”

Lord Nekola said, “If your son happens to be the one that is the correct secondary gender then yes, I will betroth my son to your son.”

Lord Crispino nodded in approval, “Let’s draw up the official paperwork and get the king’s approval. It will be nice to have our houses joined by marriage.”

Lord Nekola said, “Indeed it will.”

8 years later . . . Emil is 8 years old and Sara and Michele are 12. 

Michele asked, “Why do your parents insist on sending you over here to bother us every summer? We would have a much nicer time without you hanging around.”

Emil, looking down at the ground, just shrugged.

Sara said, “Mickey, don’t be mean to Emil. He is a sweet boy. And you know as well as I do why they send him here every summer. One of us will marry him when we are older. Our parents are trying to let us get to know each other before we get married so it will be easier.”

Michele said, “It’s never easier. It’s just a way for them to feel less guilty.”

Emil, confused, asked, “Why would they feel guilty? Aren’t our parents trying to what’s best for us by betrothing us to each other?”

Michele said, “It is good for our families, but it keeps us from looking for our true mate.”

Emil said, “What’s a true mate?”

Sara said, “Your true mate is your soulmate. They are the perfect person for you. They will smell better than anyone else. You also form a bond with them that cannot be broken. It’s so romantic.”

Michele said, “And so not going to happen for us. Instead one of us, most likely Sara, will be marrying you, keeping you two from finding your true mates.”

Emil said, “We have a duty to our people and our families since we are nobles, and this marriage will benefit our family and our people.”

Sara said, “Plus, it has already been sanctioned by the king so it will happen. They just have to wait until we all present to see which two of us will have the opposite secondary genders.”

Emil asked, “What if we are all the same?”

Sara said, “Twins are rarely the same gender. In alpha/omega households, one twin is normally an omega and one twin is usually an alpha. One of us will be a different secondary gender than you.”

Emil said, “What if it’s Michele?”

Michele said, “It’s unlikely, but if it does happen then you will be married to me, a man.”

Emil, confused, asked, “But aren’t marriages normally a male and female?”

Sara said, “Most of the time that is true, but there are cases of same-sex marriages, especially in the nobility, in order to join an alpha and omega of two different families. It was written into the contract that it could be either Mickey or myself that would be your partner. Whichever one of us is the opposite gender to yours.”

Emil said, “Oh.”

Many years later. . . .

Emil woke up and sat up in his bed. 

_ Today I am getting bonded to one of the Crispinos. Mom and Dad will never know that their strategy worked too well. I fell in love, but with the wrong one. I am sure it’ll be Sara I am marrying today and not her brother. Although we haven’t been allowed to see each other since they presented. I wonder what our parents are hiding? It doesn’t matter. I’m to be married today. I have a duty to my family to fulfill this betrothal and that I will do, even if it breaks my heart.  _

He was too nervous to eat breakfast. A bath had been brought up for him. He cleaned himself and then his manservant helped him don his wedding garments. He looked at himself in the mirror. He ran his hands down the elaborate new blue tunic his mother had made for him, fussing with imaginary wrinkles. His mother had made sure that he had an outfit befitting the occasion. Everything he was wearing was new. Emil turned from the mirror. 

_ I guess there is no use in putting it off any longer. They’ll be waiting for me at the chapel. If I am late, father will be wroth with me.  _

Emil walked to his family’s chapel. Their parents had decided that the alpha’s family would hold the ceremony. Emil’s boots made almost no sound as he crossed the entryway to the chapel. He nervously ran his hands down his tunic. His father was waiting for him at the entrance to the chapel proper. He looked his son up and down, nodding in approval. 

He said, “Are you ready, son?”

Emil nodded.

_ No, no, no. I’ll never be ready. Never be ready to lose all hope of having him. Never ready to have my heart broken. Michele has always smelled. . . but it can’t be. I can’t be that close to my soulmate and not have them. Can I?  _

Emil took a deep breath and followed his father through the doors into the chapel. Emil slowly walked to the front of the chapel to stand by the priest. He moved as one attending a funeral rather than a wedding. He stood at the altar nervously, his hands clasped in front of his body as he looked out at the crowd of his family. He met his father’s stern eyes and clearly received the warning written there. 

_ Don’t mess this up. Don’t embarrass me, or else. _

Emil looked up when he heard the doors open. His eyes became glued to the figure that was walking down the aisle towards him. The bride's dress was a blue color to match his tunic. It had a small design which added to its elegance. The bride moved slowly as if the dress were ill-fitting or they were not used to wearing such a garment. Emil frowned.

_ Sara is usually so graceful. I wonder if she is ill, or if she just hates this that much. _

The bride finally made it to the altar to stand beside Emil. He didn’t notice that his bride-to-be was a little too tall or that the hand he clasped as they both kneeled in front of the priest was a little too large in its delicate glove. Emil kneeled there listening to his fate being sealed. 

_ When he is done with the service, I’ll have to bond with Sara. Once the bond bite is made it can never be undone. We will be bound to each other forever.  _

Emil fought hard against the tears threatening to roll down his face.

_ I can’t cry. I can’t embarrass father. He would never forgive me.  _

The priest signaled for the bride and groom to stand. 

The priest turned to Emil and said, “Do you Emil Nekola take this Omega to be your mate? To protect and to provide. To be bonded together until death do you part?”

Emil reluctantly repeated the vows, “I, Emil Nekola, take this Omega to be my mate. I promise to protect and provide for my omega. To be bonded until death do we part.”

His voice cracked a bit but he made it smoothly through the vows.

_ So far, so good. Father should be happy.  _

The priest turned to the bride and said, “Do you Omega take the alpha, Emil Nekola, to be your mate? To take care of and submit to your alpha. To be bonded together until death do you part?”

The Omega sighed and said, “I take Emil Nekola as my mate. I promise to take care of and  _ submit _ to my alpha. To be bonded until death do we part.”

Emil thought  _ I know that voice.  _

The priest said, “Emil, you may lift the veil of your omega and complete the bonding.”

Emil’s hands were shaking as he lifted the veil on the omega standing before him. As he lifted the veil, Michele’s scowling face was revealed.

Emil thought  _ Oh God. It’s Michele. Michele is an omega? Michele is  _ **_my_ ** _ omega?!  _

Michele frowned when he saw Emil’s shocked look. 

Michele thought  _ Does he not want me? Why doesn’t he get on with it and bond me? Of course, he doesn't want a male omega. Bet he thought he was getting my sister.  _

Emil stepped closer to Michele. He tilted the omega’s head to the left, exposing his scent gland. Emil could smell the fear and anxiety coming from Michele under his regular scent of sage.

Emil ran his fingers down Michele’s neck and whispered, “It will be okay.”

Michele let out a soft sigh as Emil bent over his neck. Emil licked the scent gland first, releasing some of Michele’s scent, before biting down on the gland. Michele gritted his teeth at the pain. It wasn’t proper to cry out during the ceremony. A tear escaped from his eye. Emil licked the wound to clean it of blood and lifted his head from Michele’s neck. He used his thumb to wipe away the tear from Michele’s face. The mated pair turned back towards the priest. The priest looked at the bonding bite and, once he was satisfied that the bonding was complete, he had the pair turn to the audience. 

The priest said, “May I present to you Emil Nekola and his mated omega.”

The crowd clapped as Emil and Michele walked hand and hand down the aisle. 


	2. After the Ceremony

A few days later. . .

Emil, standing outside of Michele’s room, said, “Michele, you have to come out sometime.”

Michele replied, “I am not wearing one of these dresses.”

“But father. . .”

“I don’t care what your father thinks, Emil. I am not going to wear a dress, and if that means I am confined to our rooms then so be it.”

“They keep asking about you. What do you want me to tell them?”

“I don’t care.”

Emil sighed. “Michele.”

“I don’t care what you tell your family, Emil. I am not coming out of this room in a dress. Not going to happen.”

Emil turned and walked away from the door. He headed towards the family dining room.

_ What am I going to tell father? He already thinks that I can’t control my omega. Not that I want to control Michele. I’m just afraid of what father will do to Michele if he doesn’t behave more properly.  _

When he entered the dining room alone, again, his father stood up and said, “This madness has to stop. You need to tell you omega that he is expected at breakfast like everyone else in the household. He is not better than the rest of us.”

Emil replied, “He is just trying to settle into a new household, father. Give him some time.”

“No, this ends today.”

His father took Emil by the arm and marched him back to his rooms. 

Emil pleaded, “Father, please. Don’t do this.”

They stopped in front of Michele’s room. 

His father said, “Omega, you will attend breakfast today with the rest of the family, or neither you nor your sad excuse for an alpha will get anything to eat.”

He turned to Emil and continued, “You will wait here for him. If he doesn’t come out neither of you eat until lunch.”

Emil nodded and then watched as his father left to go back to the dining room. Emil sat down on the floor with his back against the door. 

Emil said, “You should at least talk to me if you are going to make me starve this morning.”

“I’m not making you starve. Your father is.”

“You’re right. I’m sorry. So what are you going to do?”

“We’ll go to breakfast, of course. I just won’t be wearing what your father wants me to.”

Emil sighed as he stood up. “Okay.”

Emil brushed off his clothes while he waited for Michele to finish getting dressed. Michele came out of his room wearing one of the outfits he had brought from home. 

Emil said, “You look. . . nice.”

_ He looks fantastic. I wish. . . _

Michele replied, “Thanks. Shall we?”

Emil nodded and they walked together to the dining room. Emil’s father looked up when the boys entered the dining room. He frowned when he saw what Michele was wearing. 

He said, “I thought I raised an alpha for a son, but I guess not.”

Emil growled under his breath at the insult but only Michele was close enough to hear it. Michele placed a hand on Emil’s shoulder to calm him. Emil shook off Michele’s hand, turned on his heel, and left the dining room. He went straight to the kitchens, got a picnic lunch from the cook, and headed out to the stables.

_ I just need to get away for a while. Father is so infuriating, saying what he did in front of my omega. Michele will never want me now.  _

He wiped away the tear that escaped before entering the stables. The stable boy saddled his horse and Emil took off for the vast fields of his father’s estate. 

Meanwhile . . .

Michele got his breakfast and sat down next to the Lady of the manor. 

She said, “You should have gone after him.”

“He seemed like he wanted to be alone.” 

“Even more reason for you to go after him. You two need to work with each other, instead of against each other.”

“He doesn’t seem to want anything except to please your husband.”

“That’s where you are wrong. He is desperate to please you.”

Michele thought  _ That can’t be true. He doesn’t even want me. He wanted Sara. _

Michele sighed. “I. . . doubt that. He doesn’t truly want me. He wanted my sister. There is no use pretending that he isn’t disappointed.”

Emil’s mother put down her eating utensil and turned towards Michele. She caught his eye as she said, “Believe me when I tell you that is not true. He’s been in love with you for years. He was desperate to get out of that marriage until he realized it was you he was bonding.”

“That can’t. . .”

“It is. Stop treating my son like he is disappointed in you. When you are the one disappointed in him.”

_ Am I? I am disappointed in myself that I ended up being an omega. As far as bondmates go Emil is not a bad one so far. He has let me get away with every whim I have had when he probably shouldn’t have. Am I taking my own disappointment out on him?  _

She said, “Just think about it a little bit. I think you two could be a good match if you could find some common ground to stand on.”

Michele nodded. He finished his breakfast and went to find his alpha, only to find he was nowhere in the manor. He finally made his way to the stables. The stable boy was there and Michele noticed that Emil’s horse was missing.

Michele asked, “Did master Emil take his horse out?”

The stableboy answered, “Yes, sir. A few candle marks ago. I don’t think he meant to come back soon, though.”

“Why?” 

“He took his lunch with him. He was mad too. He always goes riding when he is mad.”

“Do you know where?”

The stableboy shook his head no. 

Michele said, “I guess I will just have to wait until he comes home, then.”

“I’ll tell him you was looking for him when he gets back.”

Michele nodded and left the stables. He went back to their rooms to wait for Emil to return. 

***

Emil didn’t return until early evening. 

The stableboy said, “You omega was looking for you earlier, sir. Seems he wanted to talk or something.”

“Thank you. I’ll go see him right now.”

Emil entered the manor and went straight to Michele’s rooms. He knocked softly on the door. 

Michele answered, “Yes.”

Emil replied, “I heard you were looking for me.”

Michele opened the door. “I thought we should talk about earlier.”

“What about it? My father made me look like a fool. I can never do anything right.”

“That’s not true. I think you’ve been a fine alpha so far. I don’t think you have to be like your father to be a good alpha.”

“You think so?”

“I do.”

“Thank you.”

Emil stepped closer to Michele. “Can I kiss you.”

“Yes.”

Emil placed a light chaste kiss on Michele’s lips. 

Emil asked, “See you at dinner?”

Michele nodded and then closed his door. 

_ He kissed me. Why did he do that for? Maybe his mother is right.  _

***

Emil waited for Michele to go to dinner. They walked in together with Michele still wearing pants. Emil’s father didn’t make a comment but he looked knowingly at the couple. Emil seemed concerned.

Emil asked, “Do you know why he is leering at us?”

Michele sighed. “He can probably smell that I am in pre-heat.”

“Oh. OH! That’s disgusting, is that all my father can think about? I really thought he was a better man than he has shown these last few days.”

“Having a new omega in a household can change the dynamic between the alphas. He has to acknowledge you as an adult alpha because you now have your own omega. However, he still wants to establish his dominance as the parent and the dominant alpha. That makes for a weird dynamic.”

“How do you know all of this?”

“My parents warned me it could happen before they brought me over here. Evidently, your father is notorious for some of his behaviors and ideas. They wanted me to guard against him from the beginning. Because for better or worse I am your omega and I won’t have another alpha messing with me.”

Emil blushed. “We’ll need to talk about your heat and how involved you want me to be.”

“We can do that after dinner. I still have a couple of days before I go into heat but I will need to prepare for it.”

Emil nodded. They ate the rest of their dinner in silence. After dinner, Emil walked Michele back to his room. 

Emil asked, “So, your heat. Everyone will expect me to help you with your heat. All that business about begetting heirs and all that.”

Michele said, “I know, but I feel like I should spend this heat by myself and that we should get to know each other better before we do that together.”

“If that is what you want to do, I’ll abide by it. I would ask that you let me guard your bedroom door. To keep others out and to keep the illusion that we are spending it together.”

“That would be acceptable. Thank you.”

Emil said softly, “I would give you anything you asked.”

Michele asked, “What did you say?”

“Nothing.”

“Alright. I will see you tomorrow, then? You can help me gather supplies for my heat.”

Emil inclined his head to Michele and then walked across the sitting room to his own bedroom. 

Emil thought  _ I should have expected this but I really wanted him to trust me enough to spend his heat with him. The next few days are going to be torture.  _

Emil got undressed. He lay down to sleep but thoughts kept chasing themselves around in his head. Finally, in the early morning hours, he drifted off to sleep. 


End file.
